


The smell of rain

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Series: S'envoler vers d'autres cieux (series) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angel!Lexa, Angels, Clarke's a hybrid, F/F, Soulmates, This is the english version ya'll!, Winged!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: This is a world where people have soulmates they treat like slaves. A world where wings means inferiority, where they take away your chances of having a family, freedom and rights.A world where Clarke and Lexa will love each other, like they always do, to change the ways of society.ORLexa is an angel, Clarke is her soulmate, and their futures are very closely entwined.





	The smell of rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am rewriting an old fiction of mine, "S'envoler vers d'autres cieux", which I think is very (very very) poorly written. Not saying I'm a much better writer now, I just think my English has improved a bit and I feel like writing it all over again (because I like the concept, and because I can ;) ). The original fic is in the series, as well as the french version of this first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

« Every time a baby is born, an angel appears somewhere in the world. »

The man’s low voice was all soft on that day. A rainy spring morning, one of those melancholic moments that wrap themselves around your heart and make your head dizzy with memories and regrets. He was holding his daughter’s warm little hands in his own big ones, two small fists closed around an innocence so powerful it made her the blue of her eyes vibrate. 

“A baby angel?”, the little girl asked. She was listening every word that was coming out of her father’s lips with a rare attention for a child her age, drinking up stories about the world with an insatiable thirst.

Jake shook his head.

“When they arrive, they are already big. That way, they are ready to fight, to protect.”  
She moved around on his knees, straightening her little torso to slip her gaze into the man’s darker eyes.

“And I? Am I an angel?”

The question was naïve, but still, it was logical. The two small white wings fluttering in her back gave her the right to have doubts.

“No, my heart”, Jake answered. He would have wanted to avoid the subject for a few more years, but the girl was already four, and would soon be faced with her reality. “I am an angel. See my wings? They’re colored. Yours are white, like a dove’s.”

The blonde frowned cutely, visibly confused.

“Why? What’s with colored?”

She pressed her open palms against her father’s wings, caressing clumsily a sky blue feather. 

“Your wings don’t have a color because you are half human. Angels appear at the birth of the child they are bound to protect, they are guardian angels. But you grew in your mother’s womb, you were born, you change every day. That’s because you’re only half angel.”

She sent an amazed look back, her little wings trembling even more at the attention. Her father let out a little laugh. She couldn’t control them yet.

“Will I have a guardian angel?”

He was quick to shake his head yes.

“Of course you do, little angel. There’s someone out there who arrived when you did, who is your soulmate, who will protect you.”

“But I can protect me too!”

Her eyes lightened up when an idea entered her little head, way too full with imagination. She fussed around and pushed herself off her father’s lap, running as fast as she could out of the room to get god knows what. Amused and worried after such a revelation the child was still too young to fully understand, Jake watched her leave on her baby legs.

Soon, he heard the quick steps of his daughter clapping against the floor and she arrived once again, arms full of little plastic knights.

“Look daddy! Those are soldiers, we protect from war!”

She started putting them everywhere around her, so excited she started forgetting about her dad sitting on the sofa next to her. He let her play for a bit, committing to memory the picture of joy and courage the little girl was offering him in that moment.

“Do you think she understands?”

Jake turned his head to be greeted by his wife’s face. She had slipped on the sofa and sat next to him, whispering those words in his ear so the child wouldn’t hear them. Abigail was a very pretty woman, with long light brown hair and chocolate eyes, but above all else she was really smart. The young human was the chief of the chirurgical team of the best hospital in the city, and had managed to reach that job even with her reputation. She had met Jake when she was only 20, a time when discrimination against angels were already very strong, but she hadn’t let traditions dictate her actions and had fallen in love with the angel. He was his soulmate, you’ll say. Well, the fact is that society didn’t work that way. She had married an angel, not a human, while almost everyone else married other humans under the mournful eyes of their soulmate.

When a guardian angel meets their human, they can’t leave them, unless they accept death. That’s why most of them were afraid and dreaded the day they would meet their other half, traveling a lot and hiding away from the humans to avoid any chances of a meeting. The only way of getting rid of your human without dying is through death. But it is very rare that an angel would kill their soulmate. Angels feel the link much more strongly than humans, and would most likely be traumatized if their human dies. This unfair relationship and balance of power always reminded Abby and Jake of slavery, and with the years, the despise towards angels only grew. Still, there was something considered worse than angels, by a lot of humans but angels too.

Hybrids. Those children, who were getting so rare, and who were the fruit of the union of an angel and a human. Those children with their little white wings, not strong enough to carry them above the roofs, who put a target on their face and attracted the heinous ones the most. Those children like Clarke.

Jake sighed before caressing his wife’s cheek.

“I doubt it”, he whispered. “But it’s very important for her to know what to expect. We will have to talk to her again in a few years.”

Abby nodded. She had set her brown eyes on the winged child playing with her little soldiers on the carpet.

“I just don’t want her to grow up thinking her wings are a curse”, Jake added with a somber tone. “They are beautiful, so pure, so fragile, and still, they will bring out so much hate from so many people…”

 

***

 

/That same day, on an island far from there/

The sun was sending his rays on the beach, burning the thin sands harshly and complicating any walk by the water. A big part of the group had stayed in the shadows of the camp on that day, avoiding the heat and sun burns. Lexa was sitting on a chair under a tree just next to the door, observing the horizon silently. She had been there for a while now, and had gotten comfortable by sitting cross-legged, her large black wings spreading on either side of the seat. Aden was sitting next to her, as calm as she was, his clear eyes fixed on the waves where they died and returned.

“Four years”, she said softly. Her voice had gotten raspy with the lack of speaking, her words so low they almost didn’t reach the young man’s ears.

He turned his head towards her, watching the side of the older one’s face. He didn’t say anything, waiting for her to explain.

“It’s been four years since I arrived. Today.”

He nodded his head gently. Every angel knew how complicated birthdays could be. There was the satisfaction, that feeling of accomplishment, being able to tell yourself you were able to stay away and keep a hold on your destiny for one more year, knowing you’ve been careful enough to stay as free as the day you were born. But there was also the guilt. A much stronger feeling that could eat the insides of the strongest ones’ mind in their darkest hours. Somewhere out there, there was a child growing up without her. A child Lexa was supposed to protect. A child who maybe was on its own, abandoned by its guardian angel. A child who could very well be one of those who were taught to view angels as equals, not inferior creatures. Whenever she thought about that possibility, Lexa’s guilt grew tenfold. But above it all, it was someone she was destined to be with, someone who would take her heart, become the sun of her life, and hopefully give her love back. She had experienced love, once. She had only been a few months old at the time. Love came in the form of Costia, a girl with brown skin and a bright smile, pretty pale pink wings as soft as her gaze, but also a soulmate she left Lexa for once they had met.

All of this represented way too much risks, too much maybes and unknowns, which explained the decision a lot of angels made to stay away from humans and avoid meeting the one person who would change their entire life. It didn’t keep Lexa from imagining a little girl laughing and eating cake, celebrating her fourth birthday somewhere. She added two loving parents protecting and cherishing her to the picture, trying –and failing– to reassure herself. Obviously she had never met her, and she could very well become the nightmare of her life someday, when her adult self would inevitably cast a spell on Lexa with her charms. Still, Lexa couldn’t help but worry.

“For me it’ll be two years in a few weeks”, Aden stated, his tone as low as the young woman’s. He turned towards her fully to face her. “What do you plan on doing afterwards?”

After what, it was pretty evident for the both of them. They had arrived on this island when a group of angel refugees had settled there, over two years ago. Aden had appeared very recently at that time and was still vulnerable, which had pushed Lexa into taking him with her so she could protect him. They had both gotten very close with Indra and the whole group over the years, the small community turning into a family really fast. Family was a precious thing for angels. They arrived from nowhere into a world they little about in an adult shape, lost and alone, with the knowledge and capacities of a regular human adult. No one really knows how. They were alone, but they were so many to be, making relationships between angels grow all the more special and natural.

They knew that one day they would be found though. This island hadn’t been lived in for 10 years before they arrived, but the Searchers had checked it 5 years ago. 

They could arrive any day and take them by surprise, bring them back to civilization, risks, and disdain. They had all thought about after. Still, none of them had wanted to.

“I don’t really know…”, the green eyed woman answered vaguely. “I wanted to travel, before I met you. I wanted to follow my instincts, the wind, hazardous paths and scrawny roads. I wanted to stop at nights and lay down under a tree to watch the stars dance in their bright dresses.” She lifted her gaze up to the sky, a dreamy shade falling over her eyes.

“I’m sorry”, he fixed his eyes on the ground.

Lexa’s eyebrow went up towards her hairline in a confused motion. “What for?”

“If I hadn’t been there, you wouldn’t be stuck here.”

She shook her head and caressed his hair tenderly.

“I am not ‘stuck’ here, Aden. I came of my own will, because I care about you and wanted to make sure you would be safe. But I love this place, I really do, and there is not a moment when I think of regretting my decision to live here for some time.”

He finally met her gaze, and she could see relief in his irises.

“Do you still want to travel now?”

The brunette shook her head slowly, shrugging. 

“Not really. I actually have a friend who entered the Rebel’s circle in the same time we left to come here.”, she revealed. “She asked me to join her, but I refused.” Her voice, usually so controlled and neutral, held an ounce of regret. “I was too young. I was afraid, I knew little to nothing about what the Rebels did, and I wanted you to be away from danger for the first years of your life. Now though, everything is different. Indra knows them well, she even helped a few times. I know that they act against Mount Weather, that they fight for our rights and freedom…”, she told him, looking into his eyes for a reaction. “I think I’m ready now. I don’t want to hide anymore, I want things to change.” She waited a bit, reminiscing things she had learnt in her short life. She whispered, almost to herself. "Be the change you want to see in the world."

There was such admiration in the young man’s eyes when he looked at her in that moment that the brunette felt her chest swell in pride.

“I want to come with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are things you don't understand, or just things you want to ask about, don't hesitate, I'll try my best to answer your questions. :3
> 
> And as always, let me know what you think, it means a lot! :D


End file.
